Inoue Hanako
History Hanako was born the eldest daughter of the Inoue Clan, 'in 'Shizukumura. 'As with many in her family, she was born with a natural inclination towards magic. From a young age, she was gifted with a deep understanding of the world around her, easily able to sense things most could not -- Even amongst her siblings, this remained an inheritance unique to her. Though far from omniscient, the ease of which she was able to gather information without ever leaving her home and her keen sense of time and direction made her seem as such to many among her peers. She took up drawing, in her younger years, initially in interest in better conveying things she would see in her divinations. In time, however, this was a practice that she expanded on in both becoming a general hobby, and towards more practical purposes in cartography -- a useful practice in the village that was surrounded by so much fog. When she turned fourteen, she began her training as a local priestess -- though not divine in nature, it was customary for her to take on a role of such. Learning the intricacies of leading and protecting the village, and the customs of offerings to the local river kami (though whether such actually exists has never truly been confirmed). However, her first year of training was cut short, as her focus turned to her little sister's sudden illness. As Yuki's new magic wracked her body, Hanako spent much of her time at Yuki's side, and much of the remainder attempting to divine any clue she could find to remedying the frail girl's magical mishaps. Once Yuki had recovered, Hanako's training resumed, albeit she was pushed to study that much harder to make up for the lost time. The next few months were particularly painful for Hanako, who had little time to spend with her recovering little sister. Though this period wasn't particularly long, in the grand scheme of things, it led to Hanako feeling personally responsible for Yuki's lack of restraint in magical pranks -- feeling that if she had been around for Yuki more in that period, she'd have taught Yuki more self control. '... Leaving some of the inbetween open to tie into undetermined collab stuff an' potential future cohort backstory... More recently, for a variety of reasons, she's left her village for an extended stay in Corovon; To better understand the kingdom outside her village, to help maintain ties with the kingdom as a whole, and to better improve her own abilities for the sake of protecting her home. Accomplishments Just a little section to fill out with post-creation IC events, and the like. Don't mind this for now. Appearance Hanako's image is mostly representative of her. She favours yukatas which she wears somewhat loosely with a more form-fitting dress beneath, and an abundance of accessories. Currently, she has three thick black tails tipped with white. To the trained eye, the markings on her face and body, her oddly pale eyes, and the number of tails she possess all give away the kinds of magic she uses. Personality Hanako is a prideful woman, seeing herself as a representative of her village and her race. If she does not carry herself well, it reflects poorly on her people. She prefers to put diplomacy first, rather than resorting to combat immediately. She's also got somewhat of an artistic streak, practicing drawing frequently. She often puts this to more practical use with cartography. Friends Inoue Yuki - Hanako's younger sister, equally magical and equally diplomatic. Though they favour different approaches in both. -- I'll fill this out more once we've hammered out more details. Inoue Kuhi - Hanako's older cousin -- while not the clan's direct-line heir, still a member of her family. They haven't seen one another in a while, though Hanako treasures all members of her family deeply. Yako Pin - Yako Pin, of the Ladae Clan, has always worked closely with the Inoue Clan. The two families, as a whole, are very well acquainted with one another. Enemies Pandora - Pandora frequently insults her and her sister on the basis of being nobles, often with highly hypocritical statements. As Hanako sees an insult towards her as an insult towards her people, this deeply aggravates her. House Montbrand - Lord Montbrand fooled a group of adventurers into an attempt on the life of House Belclair. Lord Montbrand got off free, though he was at least determined to be unfit to decide who his daughter should marry, which was the cause of the incident. Hanako is now suspicious of the family, and is unlikely to trust them to work with them again. Aspirations To represent and protect her village, and improve so that she may better serve it. This extends, of course, to the whole of the kingdom, but moreso the village that is her home. Associated Adventurer Cards I saw a section for adventurer cards on Val's wiki page, and figured I'd add the same. Here's hoping someone actually does adventurer card stuff in Veluna. Those're neat. Category:Player Characters